


Game Night

by ReturnToZero



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Budding Romances, F/M, Fluffy?, I will add games as they appear, M/M, Musical Chairs, Sort of a continuation of the UNO fic, Spicy, Very Kokichi and Shuichi centric though, also feel free to leave me games in the comments!, but not really?, idk - Freeform, mafia, monopoly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-02-28 04:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13263954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReturnToZero/pseuds/ReturnToZero
Summary: A series of little drabbles featuring the cast playing popular board games and party games.Feel free to send in requests of games you'd like to see our cast play! (This technically be light-hearted but I might throw in some drama just to make sure it is interesting.)





	1. Capitalism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi decides to open hells gates on his fellow students and nearly starts world war three.
> 
> Everyone learns something important that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is sort of inspired by Kendall King for suggesting a game series, and maybe if I feel spicy I'll add a seven minutes in heaven challenge ;)
> 
> Also inspired by an anon prompt I got which simply said: "I can see I am going to have to seduce my way out of this."
> 
> And a special thank you to megastarstrike for helping me sort of flesh out this idea and giving me the motivation to finish this! You rock Ori! :D(Also please check out their fics, they are absolutely an amazing writer!)
> 
> Enjoy the madness!

Shuichi really doesn’t know what made him think of trying to host a game night with everyone was a good idea.

 

He also didn’t know what possessed him to allow Kokichi the choice of game for those who did decide to bear with them-

 

“I am thinking that maybe we should all learn how to play some Monopoly! You know, so we can learn how to coexist in even the cruelest of situations!” the supreme leader begins, with an overly sweet smile on his face.

 

Kokichi holds up the box, showing it off and Maki goes over to investigate it, while Kaito and Shuichi groan.

 

Shuichi tries to intervene but apparently, Maki does seem sort of interested, staring intently at the little old man on the box. He wants to say something but he isn’t sure how he’ll react, or even hear him with how much in her head she seems.

 

“Have you not played this game Maki?” Kaito asks her, with a curious twinkle in his eye.

 

She nods and he laughs, “Come on guys, let’s play! It’ll be fun!”    
  
Shuichi wonders why Kaito is so interested in showing Maki the demonic game, “Are you sure? It’s kinda a really unfair game.”

 

Kaito slaps him on the back, “Don’t worry! I’ll make sure she has fun!”

 

Shuichi makes a face and sighs, “Ok then. Don’t blame me if she kicks your ass later.”

 

Miu giggles and takes a seat with them, “Mucky, Gayto, Pooichi! Today is your lucky day! The bombshell girl genius Miu-”

 

“Huh? I didn’t say that ugly pigs like you could play with us.” Kokichi berates, sneering at her as she takes the only open seat next to Shuichi.

 

Shuichi and Kaito watch them bicker and Kaito sighs, whispering to his sidekick, “Go in there and break it up.”

“What? Why me?”

 

“Cause Miu and Kokichi both listen to you more than they listen to me. Now c’mon sidekick!” Kaito gives him a small shove and Shuichi gives an exasperated sigh.

 

He drags his chair and shoves himself between them, “How about someone start explaining the rules to Maki? I can be the banker so uhm, I’ll set up for 5 people.”

 

Miu cheers at being added to the game and when Kokichi opens his mouth to protest Shuichi kicks him in the shin, “Go get yourself a chair Kokichi, and come sit by me.”

 

Kokichi immediately perks up, “Fiiine. As long as I don’t have to sit by the smelly slut I’ll be good.”

 

The game begins and hell’s gates open. Everyone starts off more or less fine, it’s pleasant as people start buying properties and getting cute events like birthdays and get out of jail free cards. Maki asks lots of questions as they play and Kaito makes sure to explain and Shuichi smiles, he totes ships them.   
  


Iruma laughs, “Just keep buying everything you land on and you’ll be fine, Mucky. My amazing strategy involves getting my monopoly and kicking back in jail as I get filthy rich!” 

 

Kokichi rolls his eyes, “You’re not supposed to announce your strategy to everyone before you’re even finished getting properties. Geeze Miu, you’re such a goddamn brain-dead slut that I sort of feel bad for your parents.”

 

She deflates and Shuichi frowns, “Knock it off Kokichi.”

 

Kokichi pouts, sending Shuichi innocent eyes, “What? I’m just being honest.” 

 

Miu tsks and huffs, “Fucking cuck.”

 

The supreme leader ignores the inventor and he focuses on the detective instead, his face twists into a sly smile, “You don’t have a lot of properties either Shuichi, so maybe you should find a cute little millionaire to be your sugar daddy!”

 

It’s true, he’s probably had the worst luck out of the entire group, having a slow start with small rolls and getting stuck on the first stretch of the board for much too long-

 

“Well, I’ll just find some money and start up somehow.” he muses, not really sure of any sure fast way to get money by being so behind on the board.

 

Kokichi seems to read his mind, and sends him another conniving smile, “You know, I’d be willing to give you some money if you give me a kiss~”

 

Shuichi flushes and struggles to find a response. 

 

Maki scans the rulebook and immediately interjects, “That’s not in the rules.”

 

Miu scoffs at her remark, “Yeah, so isn’t suffering but that’s what happening right now.”

 

She checks the rules again, “It also says here you can add ‘house rules’. Is that what this is?”

 

Shuichi finally comes back to life, “J-Just, don’t worry about it, ok?”

 

The group continues deeper into hell, and soon the winners and losers begin to become clearer and clearer-

 

Kaito groans, “Fuck! I just keep landing on all the damned bad spots.”

 

Maki sighs, “I already took your money three times in a row, consider this one pardoned.” He cheers and hugs Maki, who blushes and shoves him off.

 

The game continues and it gets so bad that Kaito can’t be anywhere but between jail and Maki (since she’s suddenly giving him free passes on all his shit). It’s safe to say he’s one turn away from being on the ground. Miu seems to be doing ok, definitely better than Shuichi but not by much. Maki is the only real competition to Kokichi, as she slowly accumulates money from her properties and makes sure to hole most of it away on the side.

 

Kokichi has no fear as he traverses the board, giggling as he continues to swallow up the properties, “It’s your turn my beloved Shuichi~!”

 

Shuichi currently has ten dollars to his name and three properties on the fucking light blue color group and the Pennsylvania railroad, and he’s just trying to get past GO and collect some money. Miu is cringing that she’s approaching the largest stretch of Kokichi’s land and everyone else seems to be more or less concerned with figuring out how to stop Kokichi’s ever-growing monopoly. 

 

Shuichi picks up the dice and ends up just three short of making it to the GO, instead landing on-

 

Kokichi cheers and everyone else screams as Shuichi lands on mother fucking PARK PLACE. 

 

The supreme leader has stars in his eyes, “Pay up Shu-iii-chi~!”

 

Shuichi is surprised at his cruelty, Kokichi is way too happy about this event, “I can’t.”

  
“Cmon, you have to! Unless you’re trying to make a negotiation with me.” Kokichi is already eyeing his railroad, and he knows he can’t give up the railroad or else Kokichi will have his fourth monopoly-

 

Maki sighs and bust out with a secret stash of money, “How much does he owe you?”

 

Shuichi shakes his head, “No Maki, I’ll figure out some other way-”

 

Maki glares at him, “Do you wanna die?”

 

Shuichi shudders, “No! I just-”

 

“I can only do this once for you, so just let me, ok?” she pouts, already grabbing one of her pigtails to play with. Kokichi is more than glad to take her money, she is his biggest competition after all.

 

Miu suffers the same fate and screams, “Fuckin hell! This fucking game is rigged! A hack!”

 

Once she realizes she won’t last if she pays she begins to sweat, a heavy blush on her face, muttering, “It looks like I have to use my ultimate weapon.”

 

Everyone jumps when she throws herself onto the floor behind Shuichi, getting on her knees as she whines, “Please don’t make me pay! I’ll do anything you want! I’ll kiss you as payment!”

 

Kokichi cringes, kicking her, “Ewwwwwww, fuck no! Give me my money you dirty skank!”

 

Maki raises her hand, “Wait, so are we making the whole kissing for money a house rule?”

 

Kokichi groans, “Fuck no!”

 

Maki squints at Kokichi, “So...It’s a house rule for Shuichi?”

 

Kokichi looks surprised for a moment, coughing briefly before making a blank face, “Just forget it, ok Maki?” he turns to the girl on the floor,  “The dirty skank better have my money now or I’mma take  _ two  _ of her properties-”

 

Miu yells, “Fine fine fine! Here’s your stupid rent Cuckichi!”

 

They lose Kaito this round as he lands on Kokichi’s railroad, throwing himself to the floor with bitter tears. Maki tries to bail him out but Kaito shudders, “No. It’s no use Maki. Just let me die.”

 

Maki pouts, “You said this was a fun game.”

 

“Well, I thought maybe it would be fun for you. You’re smart, and this game requires a lot of luck but also a lot of strategy.” he's blushing as he gives her a vauge compliment.

 

Kaito forces a smile and points to her stash of money, “See? You’ve already got a good head for this game, you smart cookie!”

 

Maki is speechless and Kaito hands her what little he has, “I have suddenly died on Kokichi’s railroad, and my will says that what little I have has been relinquished to Makiroll.”

 

Kokichi has a mocking smile, giggling, “That isn’t a rule. If we wanna make it a house rule, let’s vote on it.”

 

It’s a unanimous decision and Maki glares at Kokichi, “Wait, if you were fine with it why did you have to make us vote.”

 

Kokichi laughs, “I just wanted to be fair. That move only benefited you after all.”

 

They sadly continue on, and Shuichi is sweating bullets when he finds himself on that same damned stretch of Pacific Avenue to Boardwalk. He takes another toss and nearly screams at the result-

 

He lands on Boardwalk, where Kokichi just finished renovating it to a fucking hotel.   
  
Kokichi is clearly getting high off his bad luck, “Pay up Shuichi!”

 

Maki tries to butt in again and he shakes his head, “No Maki. You probably would have to give him all your savings since this is a hotel on the boardwalk.”

 

Miu is practically crying, “God Pooichi, you are absolute shit at this game! I think you just fucking died right now!”

 

Shuichi sighs, “I can see I am going to have to seduce my way out of this.”

 

No one has any time to react when Shuichi turns to Kokichi, the detective takes his hand and uses his leg to pull Kokichi’s chair to force him to face him, scooting in to also diminish the distance between them-

 

Kokichi can barely believe that the detective is stroking his cheek and giving him a smirk, “Would you be kind enough to overlook my stay if I gave you a kiss?”

 

Kokichi doesn’t fucking trust his voice and dumbly nods.

 

Shuichi gives him a sweet smile, “Close your eyes.”

 

Strangely enough Kokichi complies, thanking all the monopoly gods for allowing him to have this moment-

 

He gets a soft peck on the forehead and hears the screech of a chair sliding across the floor. His eyes shoot open and he sees Shuichi with a blank face, acting like he hadn’t fucking cheated him out of a kiss.

 

Shuichi gives him a side eye, only the hint of a blush on his cheeks, “You never specified, so I took a liberty to decide for you.”

 

Kokichi pouts at being swindled, but sort of excited that Shuichi even went through on his promise. He couldn’t deny that he at least liked the attention.

 

Miu is howling, “Wow, I didn’t know you had it in you Slutichi!”

 

Shuichi eventually perishes and hands over his little plot of land to Maki. Miu follows suit and it becomes a game between Kokichi and Maki. (Funnily enough, everyone has scooted onto her side of the table, all looking at her properties and trying to help her make come up with a plan to usurp the power from Kokichi.)   
  
Kokichi yawns, “I’m bored! You know what- Fuck this game, I forfeit!”

 

Everyone who is already died makes a noise of confusion but Maki is the only one to speak, “Am I not good enough to be considered an opponent?”

 

Kokichi nods, “Yeah, it feels wrong to crush a little newbie into the dirt. And I hate this game anyways! Let me give you some advice; The only way to win at Monopoly is to not even play at all!”

 

Kaito’s eye twitches, “Why did you even suggest this game then?!”

 

Kokichi rolls his eyes, as if it is the most obvious thing in the world, “Monopoly is supposed to be a learning experience. So everyone, what did you learn today?”

 

Maki starts, “I knew ever since I started this game, the little Monopoly Man on the box is definitely my uncle.”

 

The losers stare at her honest response in sheer confusion and decide to not to press it.

 

Kaito sighs, “Yeah, and that Kokichi shouldn’t be allowed to pick games for us to play.”

 

Miu smiles, “Oh! And that Shuichi is totally willing to be a slut if he’s poor as fuck.”

 

Shuichi groans and everyone else laughs, hiding his face with his hat and Kokichi yells, “At least he isn’t an STD infested slut like you are! He’s at least a high-class escort.”

 

Shuichi wishes he could just melt into the ground, “Everyone shut up.”

 


	2. A Deadly Alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone plays mafia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg y'all, thank you so much for commenting and supporting this fic! I wasn't expecting so many ideas and feedback from this drabble. 
> 
> So let's start off the next chapter right and have a game that (at least tries to) include everyone! 
> 
> Let's go!
> 
>  
> 
> _Main Characters this game: Shuichi Saihara, Kokichi Ouma, Rantaro Amami, Kaito Momota, Tsumugi Shirogane._  
>  **And the rest are more minor I sorry aaa.**

Shuichi is pretty surprised when the self-proclaimed ‘plain’ cosplayer decides to make an announcement during breakfast-

 

“Ah, hello everyone! I know this might be silly of me but I feel like there are still a lot of us who haven’t gotten a chance to really talk, so I was hoping that we could play a game that could accommodate our entire class.”

 

And at first the class is sort of apprehensive, was there even a game that could not only include all of them? They did have a total of 16 students after all.

 

Kaito frowns, “Well, I don’t know that many games. The only ones I know that accommodate large groups are stuff like tag or telephone.”

 

The other classmates begin to chatter amongst themselves, occasionally throwing out ideas only to be met with protest from at least one person in the group. Shuichi had expected as much, since it tended to be hard to even motivate their entire class to show up to meet in one place if it wasn’t mandatory.

 

Kaede gets them all to settle down and turns to Tsumugi, her eyes imploring, “Well, did you maybe have a game in mind?”

 

Tsumugi nods giving a small smile, “I was hoping we could play mafia actually.”

 

Everyone stares at her blankly and she gasps, “None of you have played mafia before?”

 

The silence in the room tells her all she needs to know. She immediately digs through the game box and takes out a regular deck of poker cards, selecting only 15 for their game-

 

“Please, allow me to explain briefly.”

 

She lays down a couple of different suits on the table and gestures for everyone to come closer, “Okay, so everyone is going to secretly get one card at random and what is on the card will determine your role for the rest of the game. I can take up the role of gamemaker since I know the rules and everything, and I don’t mind sitting out and watching you guys play.”

 

Even though everyone is listening, only some students actually gather around the table she set up, nevertheless Tsumugi continues, “So there are technically two teams, mafia and the townspeople. Townspeople want to drive away the mafia and kill them so they don't terrorize the town. Mafia people want to kill all the towns people without getting caught.”

 

As soon as she says that everyone starts to get excited, and some of the stragglers actually approach their table as well.

 

“Mafias will be Aces. Since we have fifteen players we can have 3 mafia people to start off. The town has some special roles though; they have a sheriff who will be able to check 1 person every night, as denoted by the King card. A doctor will be denoted by the Queen suit, and they get to choose one person to save each night. And then we have a vigilante, who has one opportunity to shoot anyone of their choosing and is denoted by a jack. The rest of the townspeople don't have any special powers, and are denoted by number cards.”

 

Kaito frowns, “What? Man, that seems like it’ll be boring for townspeople then. So what’s the point of including everyone if everyone doesn’t get powers?”

 

Tsumugi shakes her head, “Technically I can but it’s a bit easier to keep the positions small for now. Everyone will have a chance to debate after every night, regardless of what happens. And everyone has the chance to lynch someone during the day if they are confident they can sway their fellow players. But be warned, if the townspeople to fail to lynch at least one mafia member within three nights, they will be granted more power to kill during the night.”

 

Kaede has stars in her eyes, “Wow, I totally want to play now! This sounds super fun!”

 

Everyone decides to give it a shot, and once they have a practice round everyone gets the hang of it and soon really feels like they are persecuting criminals and holding executions. It was sort of cool to see, their classmates putting in their full effort, with heated debates and all kinds of crazy attempts at lying.

 

Maki sighs as she is the current accused, pouting, “Look, I’m telling you I’m not mafia! I helped you figure out who the last guy was, why would I kill off my own if I was mafia?”

 

Shuichi found the game to be cute, especially given his talent, “That could have been a ploy to gain our trust. Rat out your mafia friends and make it seem like you’re one of us.”

 

Maki laughs, and the way it comes off totally incriminates her.

 

They commence the vote and she sighs, revealing to them her card, “Fine, you got me.”

 

Everyone cheers, so far out of the three games they have played, the townspeople have been successful without fail.

 

They start another round, and after the first night they lose one of the townspeople, and Kokichi giggles to himself. Shuichi glances over at him, a game like this usually would be easy for him but Kokichi has been muddling the game for him. It is strange, considering every time he enters in he claims to be mafia, yet has never been. He even sometimes help argue for mafia, just to make sure that the games don’t end so early.

 

And once again Tsumugi does a wonderful job of narrating an impromptu story-

 

“So late last night, Rantaro went out hiking since he would be spending the night in the wilderness. So he’s out, making a campsite all by himself when…” she smiles evilly, sneaking up behind Rantaro, pretending to knock him on the head and he laughs at her dedication.

 

“Bam! The mafia sneak up on him and bashes his head in with a large stone!” she reveals, fixing her glasses as she moves away from the victim.

 

Rantaro is shocked, “Really? That’s kind of disappointing since I didn’t fucking think mafia would kill me, the town doctor.”

 

He flips his card and the towns people cringe, losing such an important role right off the bat was super unlucky. Shuichi sighs, this was going to be tough, but he was confident in his abilities as a detective; Being a sheriff was perfect for him.

 

The chatter starts but Shuichi’s got lucky too, he’s well aware of Kaede being one of the mafia members, the issue comes-

 

He tries to make the case without making too much of a ruckus, but he can’t seem to find a good time to try and persecute her without completely putting a target on his back either.

 

He frowns as she continues to try to bring ‘peace’ to the group, “Maybe we don’t have enough evidence yet to be certain of a killer. It would be too rash to try and lynch someone this round, I don’t want to lose two of my classmates.”

 

He tries to figure out any way of trying to get someone to notice-

 

Kokichi is staring at him strangely and he’s cursing, “Hey Shuichi! You’re looking pretty nervous over there. The guilt of your crime is weight pretty heavily on you, huh?”

 

Everyone starts turning to him and Kokichi seems hellbent on getting them to think _he’s mafia_. He clutches his chest, he has to be strong and prove to them that he’s not. Everyone is up in arms about trying to hang Shuichi and finally it all clicks into place-

 

Kaede frowns, “Kokichi makes a compelling point. I don’t want to do this, but maybe we should vote for Shuichi.”

 

Shuichi sees Kokichi give him a bright smile and he smiles back, silently thanking Kokichi, “So you don’t want to vote when you or Himiko are being persecuted, but with me you want to? What happened to not having any evidence?”  
  
She pales, “It’s not my idea! It’s Kokichi’s-”

 

“Neeheehee! I’m mafia though! And anyways, I wouldn’t dare lynch my beloved-”

 

Shuichi cuts him off, not wanting to ruin the momentum he’s got right now, “You were adamant about not voting but now you are trying to lead in a voting? To me it seems like you’re trying to protect yourself. And last round you even said that Rantaro was a really good player, which is why you decided to kill him off from the start!”

 

She glares at him and the people sitting next to her shirk away from her wrath, and Kokichi is the only one who looks amused, “Yay! Kaede is a liar! I say we lynch her now!”

 

Everyone votes and she reveals her true nature, pouting adorably, “Man, if Kokichi hadn’t said anything I would have let it go. But I thought, might as well go big or go home.”

 

Kokichi giggles again, “Man mafia people are being so lame this round. I can tell you now that mafia definitely can’t kill me.”

 

Shuichi sees Kaito ball his fist, “Dude, why are you drawing attention to yourself? You mafia or somethin?”

 

Kokichi smiles at him, “Duh! I’m always mafia.”

 

The group sighs, even though they know it is a lie, Kokichi says it with such conviction it makes the second-guess what has already been confirmed to be a truth, he has yet to be mafia.

 

They end up hanging Kaede, now only having to sniff out two more mafia.

 

Tsumugi begins to laugh during the ‘nighttime phase’ and she profusely apologizes, “Sorry! I didn’t mean to break character.”

 

She clears her throat, “So last night Kokichi decided that he would go to the outskirts of the town and take a gander at the stars in all their beauty. And as he was out, the mafia knew he had to be eliminated! So they followed him, with guns ready to shoot!”

 

Shuichi sighs, ready to hear Kokichi complain about being unlucky, but all he sees is a smile on his face-

 

Tsumugi’s voice booms out, “But what the murderer didn’t know is that it was a trap! Kokichi had known he was be followed by mafia and made sure to bring down his killer as well!”

 

Tsumugi dramatically points at the culprit, “Our vigilante used his one and only shot with such precision that Kaito ended up dying on the spot!”

 

Kaito groans, “Seriously?! The one time I get to be the bad guy and this bullshit happens.”

 

Kokichi is laughing with total glee, “Of course! I totally knew it was you, so I baited you. It didn’t matter whether you killed me or not, I was definitely going to kill you!”

 

Kaito sighs and returns his card to Tsumugi, “Damn, and here I thought you were the sheriff. Tch, whatever.”

 

Kokichi has stars in his eyes, “Ah, it always feels so good when my plans go just the way I know they are going to.”

 

Shuichi smiles, and just as he expected he already knows the next mafia member, “Everyone, I have something to say. I’m actually the sheriff this round, and I have gotten confirmation that Himiko is the remaining mafia member.”

 

Himiko sighs, “I don’t even care about winning. Yeah, I’m mafia.”

 

Kaede and Kaito groan and Tsumugi laughs, “That is absolutely hilarious. Should we do another-”

 

Everyone is already turning in their cards to shuffle all chattering excitedly. They all get their assigned cards and Shuichi is honestly surprised when he’s chosen to be a mafia member. Tsumugi starts the night phase and tells the mafia to all look at each other, Shuichi opens his eyes to see his comrades-

 

Kokichi stares back at him and covers his mouth to stifle a giggle. Rantaro also smiles at them and Shuichi nods, hoping that they’ll be able to cause some mayhem in the town.

 

“Kirumi is found dead in her garden, a bloody and thorny mess in her garden at home. Townspeople, we must investigate and find out who among us are the mafia.”

 

Shuichi decides playing neutral would be the best for the beginning of the game. He would also somehow have to gain one of the other townspeople trust. He scans the group and finally sees his target, this was going to be what decides the game, and he had to do everything just right. For now, he would stay low and uninteresting.

 

Kokichi giggles, his voice full of excitement, “Hey~! Guess who’s mafia _again_ -”

 

Kaito growls at him, “Not you.”

 

Kokichi pouts, “I really really _really_ am telling the truth this time!”

 

It’s hard for Shuichi not to smile at his remark, but the three are more than eager to start the killing-

 

Kokichi was constantly cast doubts in all their arguments in every game, never quite making a direct accusation, but mentioning just small innocuous details to get everyone on the right path.

 

“Kiibo, our beloved Kiibo was at home after a long night at work, falling asleep at his desk. But sadly the mafia had chosen the right time to strike, beheading him in his own home.”

 

He reveals his card and Tsumugi sighs, “And with that, the town has lost their sheriff.”

 

“Me? I’m not mafia, you’re mafia!” Tenko yells, pointing at Angie, “She keeps saying Atua is helping but he hasn’t given her one right conviction! She’s been consistently voting for only townspeople to die!”

 

Angie pouts, “Well, I am doing my best, Atua is asleep actually! I’m trying to help-”

Tenko scoffs, “Help who? The mafia?”

 

Everyone finds her statement suspicious and Kokichi only giggles, they’re getting past the easy part swimmingly. Rantaro watches the girls argue with a duping smile, and Shuichi knows he’ll have to start gaining _his_ trust-

 

Shuichi nudges the astronaut, whispering, “You see it too, right?”

 

Kaito is startled from his staring, turning his head to face Shuichi, “Well...he’s been pretty cocky this round.”

 

Shuichi frowns, “I...I think he might actually be mafia. I just don’t think I can win against him if I try and say anything-”  
  
“No, you’re totally right. Something’s fishy about him.” Kaito gives him a thumbs up and Shuichi hopes that he can try and get Rantaro to go along with their little shenanigans next round.

 

Voting time comes and Angie is hung-

 

Tsumugi sighs, “Angie died, leaving behind no one to help run her clinic.”

 

Everyone screams at the result, making absolute chaos in the table. But they continue on anyway.

 

“Mafia have gotten stronger, and thus are able to perform a double murder-”

 

“Miu and Kaede thought it would be safer to stay together, to increase their chances of survival. But alas they could not overcome the sheer power of this mafia.” the cosplayer takes their numbered cards and giggles-

 

“But even in the deepest despair, there is always hope. Kaito heard the ruckus from his neighbor Kaede’s house and takes up his gun, barely able to catch the mafia running out of the house!”

 

Tsumugi takes Rantaro’s card, “And his aim is true, and in one shot he kills mafia member Rantaro Amami!”

 

The remaining five all sort of cheer minus Korekiyo, who only has his eyes narrowed at Shuichi. Tsumugi interjects, “How about we spice things up this round? I’ll allow two lynchings this round as well, so choose wisely.”

 

It was do or die now-

 

Everyone looks at Kokichi and he giggles, “Whaaat? Did everyone finally realize it?”

 

Himiko huffs, “Well we all know you’re a liar so of course we would assume you saying you were mafia was a lie too!”

 

Kokichi doesn’t even fight it, “Awwww man! You guys are so dumb! Took you long enough to figure it out.”

 

Kaito smiles and gives him a thumbs up, “Now all we got to do is find the other mafia.”

 

Shuichi jolts as Korekiyo sneers at him, “I think Shuichi is the other mafia.”

 

Shuichi frowns, “What? Of course I’m not mafia-”  
  
Kokichi pipes up, “Shuichi is definitely mafia! We should hang him too!”

 

Korekiyo scowls, “Oh shut up, you’re just trying to confuse everyone!”

 

Kokichi pouts, “No fair! Here I am trying to help you and you just push me away. I’m telling the truth, Shuichi really is mafia!”  
  
Shuichi sees what angle Kokichi is trying to play and sighs, he’s definitely going to have to push if he intends to win. Shuichi and Kokichi go back and forth, arguing about who is and isn’t mafia and Tsumugi is forced to break it up, “This is going on for much too long. Make your last statements so we can start voting.”

 

“I’m not mafia. I swear to you guys, it’s been a god awful round and we’ll lose if you don’t choose Korekiyo.”

 

“He’s using you Kaito.” Korekiyo warns, his voice low and eerie.

 

He looks at Kaito, “You trusted me once already. Please Kaito, we can finish this.”

 

Korekiyo hisses, “Shuichi isn’t credible because of a shot you took Kaito. He probably spurred you on-”  
  
Kaito answers, “I vote for Korekiyo. Shuichi has been my sidekick this whole game, everyone suddenly trying to hang Shuichi makes me feel like mafia is trying too hard to kill a townsperson. And if Kokichi is adamant about implicating Shuichi then it’s clear that he’s trying to trick us.”

 

Korekiyo sneers, “I vote Shuichi.”  
  
Himiko sweats, “I dunno who to vote for. I don’t even know why I’m alive still. I dunno, I guess what Kaito said makes sense. I vote Korekiyo.”

 

Shuichi answers, “I vote Korekiyo.”

 

Tsumugi is silent for a moment, “And with the voting, the remaining townspeople lynch dear Kokichi and Korekiyo, wholly convinced that with that they have completely destroyed the mafia.”

 

She reveals Kokichi’s card to them, and everyone cheers. She grabs Korekiyo’s card, staring down at it with a smile, “Yet they don’t seem to realize that the mastermind has been with them the whole time. Still is with them, actually.”

 

Kaito’s face drops at her statement, realizing that he’s lost. Rantaro and Kokichi go to Shuichi, the smaller boy tackles him with a hug while the other ruffles his hair.

 

Tsumugi smiles as well, “Mafia boss Shuichi Saihara still lives and is ready to take over this little town he calls home.”

 

Kokichi looks up at him with stars in his eyes, “Wow! Mafia Boss Shuichi sounds so so so dope! Hey, I’m your favorite member though, _riiiiight_?”

 

Shuichi smiles, “You were definitely mvp this round for me. I’m just sad that I had to get you both killed in order to survive.”  
  
Rantaro laughs, “No biggie man. It’s worth it if it means our boss gets to live on.”

 

Kaede sighs, “Yeah, once I died and realized that it was Kokichi and Shuichi I kinda figured it was over. Surprisingly they have a really intense way of playing that just so happens to complement each other.”

 

Kaito huffs and pulls the liar into a headlock to nugie Kokichi, earning a pained cry and struggling from the tiny leader, “Man, if only you worked that well with everyone, then maybe we’d be more willing to acknowledge your ultimate title!”

 

Kokichi pouts, “I recruit people for my organization, not the other way around, dummy.”

Everyone laughs, and Kirumi smiles, “I am glad that everyone has enjoyed playing so far. Although I think we should stop here before beginning a new round, so that we can eat lunch together as well.”

 

Angie and Tenko come out of the kitchen with a couple trays of food, and Tenko cheers, “Since Kirumi was removed from the game early she decided to make us all lunch!”  
  
Everyone thanks her for her hard work and she takes the compliments gracefully, “Of course, it is my pleasure. I hope that you all can find the food to your liking.”

 

Shuichi smiles, “Thanks Kirumi. I think this is actually the first time we’ve actually all eaten lunch together, since the school is pretty lax on the time we decide to take our lunches.”

 

Kirumi smiles, looking at the table fondly, “Yes. I’m glad though. Seeing a full table always is a wonderful thing to see.”

 

Shuichi has to agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope y'all liked this! Shout out to Moella, megastarstrike, and Antarctica for suggesting mafia and variants of the mafia game! I decided to go with the mafia version since it's the version I am most familiar with. (I've also seen it sometimes called werewolf and it somehow becomes much more complicated so blech I sorry).
> 
> Still, even if your game isn't immediately chosen don't fret, I might be still using it in the future (*coughs Cluedo and Risk are currently being developed). And you can always leave me more game ideas in the comments or even requests for certain characters to play certain games, so I don't just keep defaulting to using Kaito and Maki as my supporting cast.
> 
> Thanks for the support and I hope you liked this chapter!


	3. Musical Mishaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede decides they should try and play something simple and fun. Rantaro adds a rule that makes it spicier than intended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I know it has been awhile since I last updated, and I am really sorry about that. 
> 
> Unfortunately I cannot say that i will be posting more though, since school is starting up again and work has been pretty brutal. But I will do my best to slowly churn out these chapters, since SaiOuma is literally one of two things that get me through my day. 
> 
> Also I apologize in advance about any errors in here, I am such a lazy writer who can barely be asked to proofread umu
> 
>  
> 
> **Main Characters this chapter: Shuichi Saihara, Kaito Momota, Kaede Akamatsu, Rantaro Amami, etc.**

Kaede smiles as she tries to gather enough chairs for the game.

  
They luckily had a substitute that was more than happy to let them do a simple game as long as they didn’t leave the classroom and didn’t cause too much of a ruckus. She wasn’t sure on how much they would be kept to the second limitation, since they tended to get a bit rowdy even during regular class days. But once the substitute left the classroom, they had to at least try to play-

 

“Okay guys! Musical chairs is pretty easy, once the music stops-”

 

Rantaro smiles, his voice thick like syrup, “Hey, Kaede? I don’t mean to interrupt, but I was hoping that maybe I could change a rule.”

 

Kaede nods, biting back a blush since Rantaro hasn’t ever taken that tone with her.

 

“So, the main goal of this game is to be able get get your feet off the ground the second the music stops, ok?”

 

Everyone likes the new spin on the game and Himiko offers to be in control of the music-

 

“Nyeh, I really don’t feel like wasting my mana on this game, and it would be unfair since I could levitate myself with my magic.” 

 

Everyone laughs and they collect 14 chairs for the 15 players. The music starts, and they all are determined to keep an eye on a chair they want. It is only a minute and a half when the room goes dead silent-

 

Everyone rushes to get a chair and Gonta does a handstand.

 

Shuichi calmly begins, “Gonta...you were supposed to try and get a chair or-”   
  
“Did Gonta do something wrong? Gonta’s feet aren’t on the ground, so Gonta is fine, yes?” he questions, honestly worried that he has cheated somehow.

 

Kokichi laughs, “Wow! Gonta  _ actually _ used his head for once!”

 

Rantaro smiles at Gonta, “No, Gonta has a point. I think I made the rule unclear.”   
  
He takes a moment to think, closing his eyes and putting a hand on his chin. It hits him and he smiles-

 

“Okay, so the rules should be either you can sit in a chair or if there are no chairs then you have to somehow stay off the floor, so none of your limbs should be touching the ground. Also, you can’t move the chairs closer to you or out from under people, because that’s dangerous.”

 

Everyone finally sees his aim and they decide to play along, it would be funny after all to see people getting into each other’s laps and all.   
  
They resume the game with thirteen chairs now, and the music starts. 

 

Shuichi sighs, trying to be hyper focused on the second that Himiko presses pause-

 

The music stops and Shuichi manages to get his ass planted in one of the chairs and cringes as he sees Kaito and Kokichi trying to get seated.

 

“Kaito move your fat ass!” Kokichi yells, clearly struggling to fight against the taller boy.   
  
“I got here first! You can’t just try and take a corner of my seat and call it as your chair.” Kaito spits back, a fire in his eyes that only encourages their little fight.

 

Funnily enough, both of them are hovering over the seat, since they are only pushing each other using their sides and hips. Kaito manages to shove Kokichi with a well times hip bump, and the smaller boy slides-

 

Shuichi yelps as Kokichi lands into his lap, putting an arm behind him so he doesn’t flip across his lap and land on the floor, and he feels Kokichi grab onto him, and despite not making a sound Kokichi’s face is one of fear. Finally once he feels like he isn’t going to fall anymore he laughs, but it isn’t his usual laugh.

 

Shuichi frowns, “Are you ok?”

 

Kokichi sweats, his face a bit red as he’s awkwardly splayed across Shuichi’s lap, “Yes! Fine! I uh, am perfectly fine with my beloved!”

 

Himiko squints her eyes at him, “Well, Kokichi didn’t touch the floor after rolling into Shuichi’s lap, so it counts, right?”

 

“Yeah, it’s totally legal.” Rantaro helpfully supplies.

 

Kokichi sighs in relief and seems to swallow his embarrassment. They remove another chair and start once more-

 

Kaede barely reacts in time, trying to get to a seat fast-

 

Rantaro beats her to it, but easily scoops her into his lap and she sputters in utter embarrassment.

 

“Sorry! I thought I could make it!” she’s utterly humiliated that she just sat right onto his lap, trying not to explode since his arms also didn’t allow her to get up.   
  
He looks much too pleased with himself, “No, you’re perfectly fine. I hope this isn’t uncomfortable for you.”

 

She gives a shaky smile, trying to calm her nerves, “I just hope I’m not crushing you with my weight.”   
  
Rantaro only continues to smile at her, “You? Crush me? Kaede you’re as light as a feather. It’s no bother to me at all.”

 

She isn’t the only one to adopt this move though, as the second time Kokichi doesn’t even try getting his own chair and instead just sits in Shuichi’s lap. The smaller boy smiles innocently as his legs dangle off the floor-

 

“Sorry Shuichi! You’re my new personal chair now, ok?”

 

Shuichi gives him a tired look, “I help you once and now I’ve been demoted to chair? Ouch.”

 

Kokichi pouts, “That’s not at all what I meant!”

 

Shuichi, “You never really say what you mean though.” 

 

Kokichi makes a face at this statement but knows he can’t deny it without giving up his game. So he stays on Shuichi’s lap, a bit miffed but quiet. 

 

The next couple of rounds go by quick to the point where everyone is being forced to sit on one another or try and play a balancing game on the chairs. It’s even more hilarious when their planning goes to waste-

 

Kokichi giggles as Shuichi is forced to sit on his lap. Sure he’s a bit bigger, but he’s still pretty lean and he can suck it up for a couple of moments. When presented with this rare opportunity he can’t help but hug the detective, relishing in the weight bearing down into his thighs. He even goes as far as to hug the detective in his arms, to make sure he doesn't try and get away.

 

“Aww how cute! My baby Shuichi finally has decided to acknowledge me as his beloved Daddy!” he teases, hoping that maybe Shuichi will squirm a bit in his hold.

 

Shuichi scoffs, “Yeah right, I was hoping I could squash you into submission.”

 

Kokichi’s eyes sparkle with mischief, “Oh, so you want to be Daddy instead?”

 

Shuichi can’t help but blush at that, “That’s not it at all!”

 

Kokichi merely laughs, “I’m down to call you whatever you want, only because I love you so much!”

 

The poor detective mumbles, getting off of the boy once the coast is clear “I’d rather you not call me anything with a sexual innuendo.”

 

Kokichi pouts, “I was just trying to please you! Why are you so meeeeaaaaan!”

 

Kaito steps in and simply claps Shuichi on the back, “Hey dude, next round let’s try and share a chair, ok?”

 

Shuichi agrees way too easily, with a relieved smile on his face. It makes Kokichi’s stomach twist in a weird way that’s just borderline painful. The round starts once more, with only six chairs left to split between nine people. The music goes on and on and on-

 

Kokichi clicks his tongue when he realizes that out of six chair there is only one chair free, and still way too many people up. The only advantage he has against his current opponents is that he is the smallest one-

 

He easily dodges around Rantaro and Kaito, and is able to slide onto the last chair easily. His maneuvers were quick and perfect, and he nearly is about to start boasting when it happens-

 

Shuichi gets on him once more, but then Kaito gets  _ on top of him _ and now he’s feeling crushed under their combined weight. He does the quick math and realizes the dubasses  **_almost weigh 300 pounds together_ ** -

 

The Supreme Leader cringes, and is trying helplessly to push them off, “What the fuck Kaito! Get to fuck off, you fat ass!”

  
Kaito simply laughs, “Hey, I am just trying to win at the game! Not my fault that you happen to be the one who decided to get the chair.”

 

Shuichi smiles too, “Sorry Kokichi, I did promise to share a chair with Kaito. I just didn’t think I’d end up on you again.”

 

Kokichi huffs and complains, trying to at least somewhat alleviate the pain from having them both on him. In order to avoid anyone being crushed from the thighs down a new rule is added, that only one person can sit on anyone’s lap at any given time. (Mainly because when even Shuichi tries to apologize, Kokichi is still very irritated and not too keen on sharing seats with him anymore.)

 

With the new regulation in place, and no longer being able to share a chair with Kokichi, Shuichi decides try a different approach to tripling up; jumping onto the seat so he’s off the ground and pulling Kaede on with him. It’s when Kaito joins them and gets a bit too frantic that their plan all crumbles.

 

Kaito’s sudden weight makes the chair start to wobble and the three idiots all try to get it stable again, flailing their arms and trying not to fall while somehow trying to use physics to fix the center of gravity. 

 

Too bad all of them barely passed physics last year; The chair ends up falling and they end up having to jump off for their own safety. Thankfully they all are fine and are able to jump off and land on their feet, but the loud clatter of their chair falling brings the substitute back into the room. 

 

Kaede sighs, “Sorry teacher! We won’t do it again, sorry.”

 

Somehow her cute face and apology allows them to finish their current game.

 

The final two are Kokichi and Ryoma. 

 

It should have been obvious that the two smallest in their class would have the advantage of speed and mobility on their side. Himiko starts some showdown western music, which makes everyone chuckle and smile as it fits the mood perfectly. 

 

Kokichi knew if he made any mistakes it could be over before he could even say “Nishishi~” Still he couldn’t help but hear his classmates all speculating on the side, mostly believing Ryoma has already won-

 

Kaito whispers, but it’s more like a quiet yell than an actual whisper, “Ten bucks says Kokichi is gonna lose this one within 10 seconds.” 

 

Maki scoffs, “Ten bucks says Kokichi will lose in 5 seconds.” 

 

Shuichi finally chimes in, softly, “Are you really sure about that? Kokichi can be pretty cunning, so I don’t think he’s quite out of the running yet.” 

 

Again, Kokichi’s stomach flips, but this time it isn’t painful, but it makes him want to hide away and try and get a good look at Shuichi’s face. He can’t be unfocused now though-

 

Himiko is cruel and decides to stop it when both are far away from the remaining chair. The pair are forced to sprint to the other side of the room, all trying to scramble and get into the chair before the other did. Kokichi can’t see Ryoma in his peripherals and almost thinks he’s got this-

 

But when Ryoma throws himself across the room and lands perfectly in the chair, he groans-

 

“Man! I thought you had given up already. Supreme leaders aren’t supposed to get second place!” he whines, considering putting on some fake tears to gain more compassion from the others. 

 

“Well, it looks like you have a ways to go before you can beat me in musical chairs.” Ryoma cooly replies. 

Everyone laughs and the lunch bell rings, causing all the students to scramble to fix the room before running out for lunch. 

 

Kokichi barely catches the trio’s conversation about bet from before-

 

Shuichi smiles, taking the money from both of them, “I feel a bit bad about you two losing the bet, but I have to say that I knew it was going to be a close one.” 

 

Maki blanches, “You always have a weird faith in people. Aren't you disappointed that Kokichi didn’t win though?”

 

Shuichi pauses, “Well, it’s not like I was banking on his victory. I knew he’s drag it out and keep fighting till the end. I was just believing in his tenacity, that’s all.”

 

The detective’s words instantly make his loss more tolerable. And he can’t feel like he’s just been complimented, and by the class cinnabon nonetheless. (Sure he was mad about the whole crushing incident, but when Shuichi chose to exit the game rather than fight him for the last chair it made him happy.)

 

Kokichi is a bit dumbfounded as they leave, his stomach twisting again and his chest feeling much like he’s got something trapped inside and trying to get out. Even as they exit he can’t help but want to follow Shuichi, to see what else he thinks of him. 

 

Kokichi wonders if maybe the twist in his stomach and the flutter in his chest is something he should talk to the detective about.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope y'all liked this installment and don't worry, Clue/do and Risk are still in the works! I just wanted to do Musical Chairs since it is spicy ewe. 
> 
> Also i've been getting a lot of requests for doing a Cards Against Humanity and I would love to but dont really know how I would approach it. Does anyone have any suggestions on how to go about it?? 
> 
> And of course, I can still take game requests in the comments! Hopefully I can get around to actually writing more ;m;

**Author's Note:**

> If you like please leave a comment and some kudos, they really do make me happy and motivated to write more!
> 
> Also if you have any game suggestions let me know and I'll see if I can do them!


End file.
